Worlds Collide
by xToxicWaste
Summary: This wasn't her world. She didn't belong here, she belonged on a world were Mages and dragons existed- but here; those things would be considered as fairy tales. -Nalu


**A/N: NEW STORY. WOOT! NALU FOR THE WIN! OMG DID ANY OF YOU SEE THE NEW OPENING AND ENDING?! THE FEELS! IT WAS LIKE A NALU OVERLOAD FOR ME! ANYWAYS! ENOUGH ABOUT ME! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Rating: T for swearing**

**Pairing(s): Major Nalu**

**Summary: This wasn't her world. She didn't belong here, she belonged on a world were Mages and dragons existed- but here; those things would be considered as fairy tales. **

**:::::**

This wasn't her world

There was no way that this was her world

Warm Brown eyes stared up towards the sky, the owner of those eyes stood, her crème coloured sweater vest over her white polo shirt, and her short black skirt seemed to flutter slightly as the wind picked up.

"Lucy! What're you doing there? You're going to be late for homeroom!" a voice called out

Lucy Heartfilia glanced towards the person- to the blonde she had no idea on who the person was up until just about a month ago.

"Mm! Thanks, I'll be there in a minute!" Lucy called out with a smile- a smile that only half reached her eyes.

The person nodded and walked off, continuing to talk to her friends in the exact same uniform that the blonde was wearing.

Lucy immediately allowed her smile to drop, as she sighed, forcing a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

**:::::**

This world that she was in seemed to interest her,

There was no magic here- the villages seemed different, everything seemed foreign towards the blonde.

Lucy let out a breath she was holding slowly as she was sat in her history class, her eyes seemed to be boring holes into someone very familiar sitting in the second row to the front.

In Lucy's world it was one of her dearest friends, Erza Scarlet- in her world Erza was an extremely strong equip mage, a genius swords woman, a girl who would do anything to get her way.

But this wasn't her world, this was a different world- in this world Erza wasn't in any way close towards the blonde- though she was still indeed strong, and would also do whatever it took to get her way.

A few seats away from her were another extremely close friend- Gray Fullbuster; the ice make mage.

But of course he didn't even recognise her. This wasn't the world that she was born in. Lucy Heartfilia came from Earthland not Earth.

_I need to get back home _Lucy narrowed her eyes; the pencil she was currently clutching seemed to snap.

**:::::**

Lucy held a breathe as she walked into her house, gently clothing the door behind her and placing her keys onto the counter as she made her way through the house.

"Oh, Lucy! You're back! How was school honey?"

Lucy instantly flashed a smile "It was fine, mom!"

Layla Heartfilia smiled warmly towards her daughter as she stood in front of the sink doing the dishes.

"Do you need any help with that?" The younger blonde asked

"No, no! You go on and do your homework!" Layla smiled as she shooed the teenager off- once she was sure that her daughter was gone the woman let out a sigh and stared up towards the ceiling.

"It's only a little longer baby," Layla whispered, "I promise you'll return home soon."

Pulling out a very familiar set of keys the older blonde ran her fingers over them. "Please do your best to take care of her" Layla let out a sad smile before kissing the ring that held them all together.

**:::::**

Lucy dropped her bag the minute she had closed her bedroom door, putting her face into her hands the blonde let out a breathe.

"I miss you, I miss you guys so much" the celestial mage whimpered.

Lucy couldn't decide on what to feel about the world she was currently in; her friends- her Nakama weren't together but her parents- both Layla and Jude Heartfilia seemed to be alive and healthy in this world.

"This isn't fair" Lucy ran a hand through her blonde hair, pulling out her trademark ribbon in her hair- today she had decided on using blue.

Lucy let out a frustrated sound of some sort and planted her face into her pillow and screamed.

"How am I supposed to get back home?" the blonde stared towards her ceiling as if it would have answers. After a minute or two of staring Lucy turned around to face her room- this room seemed to be almost completely different towards the room she had on Earthland, it was filled with much more...complicated things.

Lucy had stared towards her laptop in utter confusion at first- the same with any other electrical device that she had came in contact with. This was a problem for weeks and the poor blonde had created chaos trying to do microwaveable popcorn, though Lucy was positive that Natsu would have done much worse than she had- she would have blown up the whole house-

Natsu

God damn

Natsu Dragneel

The blonde had seen him around school a few times; she would often catch glimpses of his unmistakeable salmon hair.

Lucy had attempted to come in contact with him- at least have a convosation of some sort with the male- but his eyes-

His eyes looked so drained and cold, her Natsu's eyes held warmth and care.

Why did this Natsu seem so detached?

_Flashback~_

Wide and alert chocolate brown eyes seemed to catch onto a very familiar pink haired male- Lucy had sprinted all across the cafeteria from the food line, she had ran straight out and gasped as she caught onto him opening his locker.

"N-Natsu" Lucy spoke- still out of breathe from her mini marathon act.

The male merely stared towards the blonde as if she was mud at the bottom of his shoe- and suddenly, the blonde felt very small- cold charcoal eyes seemed to glare towards her.

"What the hell do you want Blondie? And just who told you to call me by my name?" he scoffed,

Light brown eyes went wide- and suddenly it seemed as if the world was ending.

He didn't know her

He had no idea on who she was

They were Nakama

They were best friends

They held so many memories together- so many _precious _memories

But he had no idea

Lucy stared towards him and swallowed a lump in her throat, "I-it's nothing, I'm sorry to bother you!" the blonde coughed a little before sprinting of once again, leaving a very annoyed and confused onyx eyed male.

_End of flashback_

Lucy had no idea on how to deal with rejection- especially from Natsu of all people! The blonde had to repeatedly remind herself that this wasn't her Natsu- that this wasn't even Earthland, but God it had been so hard.

Lucy sat up and jogged down the stairs "Mama! I'm going for a walk! I'll be home soon!"

The blonde didn't even wait for a reply as she shut the door and her jog quickly turned into a walk as the celestial mage continued on her way down the street- after a month the blonde had gotten used to the way things worked in Earth, and quickly picked up where everything was.

While walking the blonde entered a park and had completely skipped the playground and continued to walk on the path with eyebrows furrowed.

As the celestial mage continued to walk she began to go over things in her head.

1. Back on Earthland Fairy Tail was a guild; here however it was a school.

2. It also seemed that everyone she knew back on Earthland seemed to be here- however the blonde had yet to see her spirits.

3. Natsu was currently coming out of a portal-

Wait

Natsu was coming out of a portal?!

"NATSU?!" the blonde screeched in utter shock

**:::::**

**A/N: BOOM. END OF CHAPTER 1! Slow updates on this story btw. Too many going on at the same time - **

**I seriously had such an embarrassing day today. Some woman my family knows called and my Dad didn't turn the phone off so the woman heard me and him talk about her saying she was annoying and she called back! D8! IT WAS SO EMBARASSING! AND HER KID'S HAVING A WEDDING AND WE'RE INVITED. JUST WHAT THE EFF AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?**


End file.
